Hollow
by Lady Wednesday
Summary: Part 2 of Dracula's Revenge


Hey everyone! I'm finally back after the very long vacation. I no longer have a Beta reader because it's been so long, so the story was only edited by myself. Hope you enjoy the story. If there are any mistakes feel free to let me know.

As for the story, I've decided to break up Dracula's Revenge into different "books" as some other writers call them. This is largely due to my advancement in writing and also due to evolving plots. I hope everyone who enjoyed Dracula's Revenge will enjoy Hollow as well. Thank you J

Disclaimer: I own nothing that would belong to Universal Studios. This is not published for profit.

- Wednesday

Remember please** Read and Review**

**-**

**Dreams of War and Lust**

**-**

Philadelphia had become a cold and dreary city. The inhabitants of the city were weary of everything. What had taken those poor girls? Who was next? The city below continued in constant fear of the future. However, in a stylish penthouse, a devilishly handsome man watched the city with unnatural blue eyes. One hand held onto a wine glass filled half way with a mixture of rum, vodka, and blood. Taking a small sip with his cold lips, the man's thoughts were filled with loathing for Van Helsing and lusty desire for the daughter. Sin rarely becomes an issue these days for Dracula. It has only been a couple of days since the funeral, but the Count's mind was whirling. He had been too rash. Thoughts of bringing pain to the Van Helsing family made him take the friend and now he had to pay with it with their knowledge of his existence.

_No matter,_ the Count thought to himself as the remembered Victoria's reaction to him in the club, _she will be easily broken. _

"Master… Aleera's death…" two scantily clad women in the background moaned.

"Do not worry my brides," Dracula announced as he stalked towards them, "I have already found another." Dracula cupped his brides' cheeks, planting kisses on each. The two women simply whimpered and sobbed, they knew it was no use to protest. It had not worked before, it will not work now. In his mind, Dracula imagined Victoria standing with them, submissive and willing to do anything for him. Sometimes he just didn't have the patience. This was one of those times.

-

-

_Van Helsing Residence_

"We cannot simply rush into battle. If age has taught me anything it is that the lives of loved ones are more important," Van Helsing lectured his daughter as he packed her suitcase.

"I cannot leave! Tasha needs me, father. I must avenge Chile and Tasha. You can't send me away!" Victoria protested. However, her protests were fallen on deaf ears. Dragging her luggage into the car, Van Helsing turned around to his daughter and grabbed her arm. He gently shoved her into the black Audi, closing and locking the door after her.

"Take her away, Stanley. You must protect her for me, my dear friend." The man known as Stanley grabbed Van Helsing's arm affectingly and nodded. Within the locked car, Victoria's shouts were nonexistent to the two men standing outside. After a few exchange of words, Stanley drove off to Massachusetts.

-

-

_Rt. 95, In the Black Audi_

_A Few Hours Later_

"Listen, I don't know you, but I'm guessing that your one of my father's mysterious friends. And if you are, then you must understand the concept of loyalty. You do, do you not? You must understand that my loyalty to my friends must be kept. You have to bring me back," Victoria said as she tried to reason with Stanley.

However, the man in the driver's seat was not so easily moved. Knowing his duty as a friend, protector, and a subordinate of Rome, he did not answer the girl in the back.

"My friend found her cousin dead, killed by a vampire. Not a few days later, she found herself in the same situation, at the same place! Innocent lives are being ruined. Not just theirs but also others, relatives, friends, the people who live there!" Victoria continued.

"Do not worry Victoria. You'll father will take of the Creature."

Victoria fell on the seat in a huff. How could they not understand? Was one life not worth anything to them? Realizing that Stanley was not going to waver, Victoria fell silent. For the next six hours neither spoke, each preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Dracula's possible existence has become more and more of a problem with each passing century. _Perhaps the Vatican should think about keeping Werewolves on hand as pets,_ Van Helsing thought bitterly_, really, where am I supposed to get a werewolf in this decade and bring it to Philadelphia._ Taking up his phone in one hand, Van Helsing dialed some reliable professionals.

"Signor Giordano, I'm calling to take you up on that IOU…"

-

-

_Below Club Hollow_

"What?!" Dracula screamed at the three men kneeling before him. Grabbing one by the collar, Dracula hosted the man into the air. "Do I pay you to act like morons? Hmm?" Dracula whispered dangerously in the man's ear. Shuddering, the unfortunate man shook his head. The other two kept their heads down, afraid to watch the scene before them unfold, only glad to not be Andrew. Suddenly poor Andrew's eyes widened as Dracula threw him towards his brides.

"Feast on him tonight" Calming down a little, Dracula addressed the two men on the floor. "Why has the mafia interfered into my affairs?" taking a little laugh, Dracula added sarcastically "I thought we were on the same side." Seeing as neither man seemed prepared to answer, Dracula crouched down closer to their level.

"Answer me!"

"Please Master, I – We think that Van.. Van… Hel.. Helsing.. is behind it," one of the men sputtered out.

Dracula rolled his eyes and smacked the man against the wall. "An outsider can see that you pathetic fool. But WHY? Gabriel doesn't do business with those kinds of people." Dracula turned and paced a few steps around the room. In the corner, the two brides could be heard sucking on Andrew's blood. The remaining henchman were rooted to the ground by his knees. Dracula stopped his pacing and clapped his hands twice. The ornate red door be hide the living henchman swung open and two vampires walked in with a prisoner, arm in arm. The prisoner, who was not a prisoner previous was not, looked up with loathing in his eyes.

"I have to say, I despise humans like you. Playing one side then another and then another… again. You really didn't think I would find out? Naturally the Giordanos would not know, humans. But me? How dare you believe me to be a fool!" the unnamed man's head swung to one side as Dracula hand swiped the man across the face.

"Your existence on this Earth will soon be cut short you unclean being!" The man bravery spat at Dracula.

"Not shorter than your existence," Dracula snarled back. "What was that saying they have these days? Oh yes, 'Prepare to meet your maker.'" With one quick movement, Dracula dug his numerous fangs into the man's neck. Having been prepared for this day, the man, whose name was David gave no signs of fear. Inwardly, Dracula silently praised David for his heroism, however foolish. After finishing his meal, Dracula dropped the man down to the ground and motioned for the body to be disposed of.

_Good henchmen are really in short supply today, _Dracula thought sarcastically, _must be the economy._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Several days passed on the streets of Philly with no new developments. As life quieted down for the city and suburban residents, a secret underground war was being waged. The war pitted the supernatural against supernatural, human against human, and supernatural against human. But this is nothing new. The war has been going on since Lucifer first fell from grace. However, the dark side seemed to have a new advantage and was gaining the upper hand over the two forces of humans and werewolves.

-

-

"This is most unfortunate," a dark hooded man spoke quietly from corner.

"Indeed," another man, filthy from recent fighting replied.

"This is why we were called here today correct? Why don't we get talking so I can get back to protecting my family!" Van Helsing stood up from his chair and demanded.

"Please Van Helsing, please calm down. This is a delicate matter," the Vatican's messenger spoke to the enraged man.

"There is nothing delicate about this!"

"Van Helsing speaks the truth. We have lost many. It is time for the werewolves to join forces with the humans," the leader of the werewolves replied (this Underworld style), "ever since Dracula and the forces of Lucifer retrieved the blood bowl of that Hungarian witch, it has become much easier for them to send their demons into our world. If we do nothing, we will all be slaughtered."

Nods around the room reflected the general agreement to his words. The messenger looked skeptical, but Van Helsing joined those that nodded.

"I will have to discuss this with our Holy Father, the Vatican cannot move forward with such a plan witho-"

"We will join our forces," Van Helsing said, interrupting the obvious speech the messenger was about to start about whatever.

"Van Helsing! You have no -"

"Right?!" Van Helsing bellowed, "Right? By the time you get back to the Vatican and 'discuss' this is venture, half the world will have been lost, only to join forces in the end. I am saving you the time and lives we have sworn to protect!"

The talkative messenger finally quieted down. A few moments passed in the room with silence.

"Very well, I will let the Vatican know of the decisions we have made," the messenger finally said.

The room nodded together. Silently, the people left the room with as much secrecy as they had entered it.

-

-

-

"_No, don't! Please!" The girl in white ran across the open snow field. The foot prints behind her were bloody. She screamed as a dark figure descended down towards her. She tripped and fell; however, the figure only flew past her, laughing darkly as it did. Out of breath, she continued to run, but her energy was leaving her. She had no hope of out running from the creature. If she did before, any hope was lost when her feet began to bleed. Wearing only a thin and worn out dress and with no shoes, the girl fell against a tree as she reached the forest. She leaned against the tree and slowly fell towards the ground. Cushioned by the snow, her body shagged down and let out a heavy sigh. Her breath was quick and deep. Several moments of silence passed. There was no sound. A single deer stopped briefly before her and then pranced away. There was no sign of the dark creature. Maybe he left, she hoped, maybe he has lost the fun, please God, please! However, the girl's prayers were in vain. A dark shadow suddenly fell before her and the creature morphed into a man. With a wicked smile on his face, the creature walked forward and bent down before her. He placed a hand against her cheek and she responded to the warmth that flew through his veins. He smiled at his victory._

"_Are we ready to give in, my dearest… Victoria?"_

Victoria shot up quickly from her bed. Taking deep breaths, her nightmare faded into the background as she looked around her surroundings. Her heart beat decreased as she looked around her Holiday Inn room. Her body fell back down to the mattress as after she decided that she was safe. The dream had upset her greatly. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his hand upon her face again. Victoria felt violated, diseased but wanted, and she liked that and was disturbed.

-

-

"God, please make this nightmare go away."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Stanley greeted Victoria from the hotel's dining room, "I got you some food."

"Thank you," Victoria said as she picked at her food.

"Is something the matter?" Stanley asked as he put down his coffee to move closer to his charge.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Is there anything in the papers?" she asked quickly to avoid Stanley's questions. She could see them formed in his mind.

Picking up the newspaper, the Boston Globe, Stanley began to rattle off the headlines. "'Yankees Win World Series,' 'the Salahis Called to Stand before Congress,' 'World Climate Conference in Copenhagen,' Hey wait, this is not good news."

"What is? What's wrong?" Victoria asked concerned. She got up and walked behind Stanley to get a better look at the paper.

"Listen to this:

**Satanic Treasure Stolen from Vatican Vaults**

_A Vér Tükör, translated in English as the Blood Mirror, was found to be missing several weeks ago by Vatican authorities during a monthly inventory update. The centuries old artifact was said to have belonged to the infamous Hungarian Countess. Known mostly for her vampirism, the Countess was also said to have practiced the dark arts. The Blood Mirror was said to have been one of her tools. The mirror is said to have abilities of summoning demons, sending dreams to one's enemies…_


End file.
